Keeping Quiet
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: Alice and Tarrant haven't been able to get their hands on each other for long since they've been married. Things are supposed to be settling down the defeat of the Red Queen but when a storm has them trapped- they just grow to wan. A/T. OS. Pure Smut.


**A/N: I am blaming Ranguvar27 for this smutty tale. Let's just say that I thought that Alannah and Stayne were very ballsy for getting hott and heavy in public...and I just wanted to do that with my dears :) Poor Alice and Tarrant are never safe in my grips. **

**This takes place between Return to Wonderland and Thru the Mirror so it does follow my Mad Sort of Love series canon...**

**But you just want the smut so I will shut up :)**

* * *

><p>The weather was once again stormy and unpleasant; the winds rough and dangerous outside the great walls of Marmoreal. Alice and Tarrant had been stuck waiting out the storm at the castle, both wishing to go home. They had spent enough time here first as visitors and then as the King and Queen and both barely felt as if they had been home- their home in the Windmill.<p>

Alice was standing by one of the windows in the great hall, staring out into the rain that pelted the glass. She sighed and folded her arms in front of her, turning to face Tarrant who sat on the ground on the opposite hall, picking at one of the new scabs on his finger.

"Leave them be or they'll never heal," Alice scolded him and he looked up crossly.

"It's my hand I can do what I want." He answered her.

"That isn't touching me," She threatened and with a strong exhale, Tarrant put his finger down.

"I am so dreadfully bored, Alice. Don't you think we could sneak up into our old quarters for just a couple hours?" He asked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You know Mirana doesn't want us up there because of the winds, she thinks that there is a chance they could collapse," She leaned against the marble wall, shivering at its icy touch. Tarrant stood and smiled at her mischievously.

"I haven't touched my Alice dear in so long," He reached out and gently touched the soft curve of her throat. She swallowed hard but ignored it. How could she admit to him that her own body was on fire, wanting to touch and caress and explore him? They were supposed to be enjoying this time of wedded bliss without worrying about anything else.

But Tarrant and Alice Hightopp were celebrities in Underland and called upon for everything. Now this storm was only complicating things by making it impossible for them to sneak away.

Alice shuddered as Tarrant bent closely to her, breathing on her neck. He placed a wet kiss upon the pale skin and then nipped gently. She held her breath for fear that she'd moan. He lifted his head and frowned at her, not pleased that she made no response. He then settled for her mouth, wrapping one hand around the back of her head and the other he braced against the wall. He placed his red mouth upon Alice's pink one and gently bit her bottom lip. She exhaled with a whimper and he smiled in his teasing of her lips.

"There is the Alice response I miss," He sighed and then opened his mouth to cover hers. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled herself close, kissing him back just as fiercely. Their tongues caressed and she enjoyed the sweet, tea tinged taste of his spit. He was enjoying the taste of her own Alice mouth and was groaning in desire. Alice pressed against him and felt him already excited by their gentle kisses. He did want her badly, only Time knew for how long. She whimpered again in her kiss but the exchange was interrupted by scratching sounds. He broke off her mouth and turned to see McTwisp scuttling up the hall.

"Their majesties have ordered everyone to the great dance hall. Large winds have been sweeping the plains of Marmoreal and we need to be assured that no one will get hurt if the…." He paused and stared at the window the two stood next to. "If the glass should break," His little nose started to twitch furiously and he shook. Tarrant nodded his hatted head and took hold of Alice's hand.

"We are on our way now," He agreed. Alice felt badly, if they had been left a couple minutes more she would have relieved him of his burden with her hand. She had done it before and she was sure she could succeeded in the halls of Marmoreal rather quickly, but not with all these people around. She sighed and Tarrant looked at her, with a frown.

"What's wrong, my fair one?" He asked as he noticed her distracted in thought.

"Oh," Alice looked at him. "Nothing, I just…never mind," She shook her blonde waves and Tarrant stopped, removing his jacket and placing it on her shoulders.

"What is this for?" Alice said, confused.

"In case the glass should blow in," He answered and Alice laughed.

"Don't be so parano-" Suddenly the hall was filled with the sound of breaking glass. Alice let out a yell and covered her head with her pale arms. Her husband threw his body about her, shielding her from the sharp shards that were blown in. He hissed as he pulled her tightly and Alice looked up with a worried glance.

"Tarrant, are you alright," She asked but was made inaudible by more breaking glass. She shrieked again and this time, Tarrant drew her close but moved her forward. They rushed down the halls, blown in glass crunching under their shoes. He looked at the thin slippers she wore and the next thing Alice knew she was in his arms, being rushed to the Great Dance Hall. She held tightly to him but the coat he threw about her blocked most of her view. He swiftly moved through several halls before reaching the door. Mirana stood at its entrance with Gavin.

"I was hoping you two were going to arrive soon. We've heard some of the glass had blown in and warned all of courtiers- but we couldn't find you two so we sent McTwisp on his way." Gavin said, looking to the two. Tarrant put Alice back down upon the floor.

"Tarrant, what's wrong?" Mirana asked with concern as she held Lily close. Alice glanced over to her husband and saw that he had gritted his teeth and held his body at a strange angle. She gasped as she saw a piece of glass had gone through his waistcoat and shirt, lodging itself in his skin.

"We were leaving just as the glass began to break," Alice responded, pulling the shard quickly from his back, holding it up for all to see. Mirana gasped and turned slightly green at the sight of the blood.

"We shall have a curtain set up in the corner, Alice. You can then remove his shirt and we will provide any medical equipment you might need," The White King stepped forward and helped Alice lead Tarrant to the corner of the dance hall. He insisted he was fine now that the nasty bugger of a window was gone but Alice wanted to be sure.

When the curtain up and his clothing removed Alice found a decent sized gash in Tarrant's back. She did her best to patch it up with some gauze and adhesive once she had stopped the bleeding.

"Tarrant, you did you give me your coat? You could have stopped this!" She said, looking at him. He sat looking at her dumb founded.

"I would do anything to protect you, Alice," He stood, taking her hands in his. "Even if it means that I get hurt in the process." But Alice was still angry.

"You could have protected me with your arms. Tare, you can't just go throwing yourself in harm's way for me. What if that had been worse than a piece of glass, say it was a large bird that came through the window. The extra padding in your coat would have protected you from that," Alice began. She was trying to speak over the loud buzz of courtiers who lay on the other side of the portable curtain. "You can't always give up everything for me, love. I really wish that you would have just thrown your arms around me and protected me that way instead of giving up….mmmph!" She was silenced by his lips against hers. He kissed her again, laying hold of her chin in his pointer finger and thumb. She kissed him back, enjoying once again the taste of his mouth. He let go and looked at her with a gap toothed smile.

"I am alright, my fair one," He smiled at her. "But I will protect you no matter what," He said with a stern look. Alice's heart began to beat faster and she smiled up at him.

"You are so alluring," She smiled and jumped into his arms to kiss him. He winced in the kiss but then adjusted her around his bare waist. She purred as his hand made its up her skirt. He began to fondle her sex through the bloomers she wore. Alice moaned.

"So yeh've be'n wantin' meh as mu' as Ah wan' yeh," He burred and gently began to slide the fabric down her legs.

"Tarrant," She said, her eyes now widening. He was lying her back down on the ground so that he could easily slip the fabric off her legs. "There are people around," She hissed, turning red at the prospect of someone encountering them. Tarrant succeeded in sliding the barrier of her sex from her legs and then got on top of her, kissing her mouth.

"Thi' jus' meahn yew'll 'ave ta beh quie'." He said in a thick brogue. Alice was still red in embarrassment but then he slide the slippers from her feet, her bottom half was now bare under her skirt. Gently he reached his worn hand up her skirt and felt the folds of her sex, gently wetting his fingers with her moist lips. She shuddered at the feeling, he had not been able to touch her in days and the feeling was heavenly. He smiled at Alice wickedly.

"Dew yew lyke myh touch?" He asked thickly. She nodded her head and looked at him. Gently his moist fingers went to her sensitive nub. He gently stoked the nerves and she bit her bottom lip in order to keep from screaming out his name.

"Yew lyk thi'." He smiled and Alice nodded her head, tightly holding her plump lip with her teeth to keep from screaming. He gently gave her sex a few more strokes and then went to her opening. He took his tall finger along with his pointer and gently they entered her. Alice gasped. He smiled as he pumped her sex with his fingers, Alice put a hand to her mouth to keep from crying out.

"Oh, Ahlice, Ah lyk I' when yew scream myh nahme." He moaned and Alice could see he was getting excited one again through the stiffness of his pants. She pushed his hand away mid thrust into her body with a shudder and then sat up. He looked at her curiously and she knocked him back against the wall. She climbed upon his lap and gently opened his pants, his erection was long and hard and Alice smiled. Wordlessly she reached down and grabbed hold of his member, gently stroking it. He shuddered and Alice covered his cry with a kiss. She began to pump up and down his shaft, he kissed her furiously upon the mouth to keep from crying. His hands had loosened her breasts and he was going to work, massaging them roughly .Alice showed her approval by pumping his shaft harder. He looked at her with brilliant green eyes.

"Ahlice," He moaned quietly. "Ah've messed yeh're pre'y 'ands." She smiled at him and gently leaned down to place her mouth upon his tip. She gently licked first sprout of seed from the end and he shuddered under the lap of her tongue. Next she took her hands and gripped his tea bags. He moaned even louder and Alice took her hands off.

"Eh, eh, naughty boys aren't rewarded. You have to keep quiet." She teased him with the flick of her tongue upon his shaft. He looked down and nodded, taking hold of his bottom lip now in his teeth. Alice smiled up at him. People moved closer to the curtain and Alice found herself growing more excited by the idea of not getting caught. Tarrant's erection stiffened even more and she smiled that he found this stimulating as well. She rose back on her rear, which sat upon Tarrant's outstretched legs and smiled. Her hands pumped up and down his shaft, sometimes stopping to corkscrew around the hard member for a few moments. He was doing his best not to moan with her ministrations. Voices speaking of what bravery the Champion and her Hatter had and the question on their whereabouts echoed over the curtain as more people came close. Alice smiled wickedly as she grew fearless with their encroachment. She tipped her hips forward and scooted further up Tarrant's legs to flick her swollen core with his hard cock. He moaned at feeling of his length scratching her petals and he was going to cry out so Alice leaned forward, kissing him. She leaned back and began to flick again and she saw his eyes widen.

"Ah've got ta ge' ihnside ya," He twitched. "Or else Ah'll beh comin' wi'hou' ya." He forced her down on the ground and gently wrapped his hand around his base, giving it a squeeze. Then he plunged inside of Alice and began his movements. He started out coming in and out of her at a painfully slow speed and Alice was doing her best not to moan with his movements. He cruelly smiled down at her and then began to stir his hips, his cock moving in a circular motion inside of her, hitting every corner of her body. He knew where to linger too long and she cursed that when they had been together she had told him where to touch and to poke. He knew where he could rub his length in her cavern to touch just the right spot. He was flirting with it right now. He moved his thimble laden finger down between her legs as well, increasing her sensation by rubbing her clit. She shuddered again, her hands clasping over her mouth to keep her from screaming. He then went to rocking back and forth inside of her, holding her close against his hips and then penetrating further, never once breaking contact. This combined with his flicks at her nerve mound with his metal thimble had Alice's head spinning.

"TARRANT!" She screamed a loud but he covered her next outburst with a kiss. Her body bucked against his as he brought her to orgasm and she was flushing from head to toe. His mouth swept hers, his swollen length still moving in and out of her at a rapid pace, as he kept her from screaming. His own cry of her name was caught in her mouth as he jerked to his own orgasm, collapsing on top of her. Noises of worry could be heard outside the current and Tarrant quickly drew himself out from within her legs. He had deflated and was tucking his pants back in. Alice felt wet from his explosion but threw the skirt down over her bare legs. Tarrant threw her bloomers under his blood soaked shirt and waistcoat and Alice sat up just a courtier peaked their head around the corner.

"Alice, are you alright?" She asked. Tarrant looked over at her and she smiled, her face still flushed from her wonderful orgasm. He smiled over to her with pride and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Tarrant was just being a very uncooperative patient." She sighed with a smile. The courtier smiled and acknowledged that she understood. Tarrant still beamed with pleasure as the woman left. Alice looked up to him.

"That was what I needed," He said with a crazy look about his face.

"You are lucky we didn't get caught!" She said and stood up. "But I must congratulate you. You would have been proud of my screams had we been able to do that in our house. You, my husband, did a better than wonderful job this time. Which is saying something," She winked at him. Tarrant smiled at his wife and took her in his arms to kiss her one more time.

"I should do heroic things more often," He said with a gleam in his eye and Alice laughed.

"Do that in a kilt and I just won't be able to keep myself off of you," She teased him and they kissed again behind the curtain.


End file.
